1. FIELD
This subject apparatus is in the field of apparatus used to facilitate support of weight by the human body, weight such as that of back packing gear, scuba diving gear and the like. Specifically, it is in the field of such apparatus used to support the weight of heavy garments used by workmen, firefighters and various construction workers. More specifically, it is in the field of weight transfer apparatus used with lead filled garments used to shield the wearer from radiation in various laboratories.
2. PRIOR ART
The prior art in this specific field includes garments containing radiation shielding. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,194, issued Feb. 2, 1993 to the inventory of the subject invention discloses apparatus for transferring the weight of such garments from the wearer's shoulders to the wearer's hips. Such transference is advantageous because it relieves the wearer's spinal column from the stress and strain of bearing the garment weight and also allows greater freedom of use of the wearer's arms.
Similar but fundamentally different apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,765 titled Vest Ceiling Jack. This apparatus comprises a jack fastened to the back of a jacket worn by the user. The pads at the top ends of the jack support ceiling panels (plasterboard) and the forces applied to the panels are transferred to the user's shoulders, not hips.
Further development and use of the '194 apparatus has shown that it would be advantageous to be able to achieve the desired weight transference with simpler, less expensive apparatus.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide simple, inexpensive apparatus for holding the weight of a garment off of the shoulders of a person wearing the garment and transferring it to the wearer's midsection, particularly the hips. Other objectives are that the apparatus be comfortable, easy to put on and remove and easily adjustable to conform to the size and shapes of wearers.